Jeo Randur
thumb|308px Fandubber originario de México. Su nombre completo Jesús Ortega Duran, estudiante de Ingeniería Civil. Nacido el 6 de abril de 1990, amante del anime y de la cultura japonesa en general. Durante un tiempo ofreció servicio comunitario como profesor de primaria y secundaria con el cual reafirmo su deseo por la docencia. 'Nombre y su significado' Su seudónimo fandubber proviene de un juego de palabras con su nombre verdadero JEsus Ortega = JE O Du-Ran = RAN-DUR Escudo thumb|left|210px|Escudo El escudo utilizado por Jeo en sus fandubs asi como insignia identificatoría esta coformado por la cruz que representa los ideales a alcanzar, el león la valentía y la pureza, el grifo representa la inteligencia y la fuerza, y el monograma representa las siglas de su nombre. Canto Desde pequeño presento un interés hacia la música especialmente al canto, gusto transmitido por sus hermanos. Esto lo motivo a intentar, por medios propios, su estilo y técnica apropiada para cantar. Inicio en el Fandub Publicó su primer trabajo de fandub en 4 de julio de 2010 Titulado Mezamero Yasei. Posteriormente continuó con distintos fandubs como Parade, closer, Sign entre otros más.Tiempo después publicó el fandub que sería uno de los más importantes dentro de su carrera fanduber Mayonaka no Orchestra el cual ya cuenta con mas de 45 mil reproducciones a casi año y medio de su publicación. Adaptaciones En un principio, utilizaba adaptaciones hechas por otros fanduber. Fue hasta Toumei Datta Sekai cuando publicó un fandub con una adaptación totalmente propia. Desde entonces han sido particulares las ocasiones que utiliza adaptaciones de otros autores como lo fue en el caso de Cascade adaptada por Paz Velíz. En su fandub ROCKS la adaptación fue producto de un trabajo en cooperación con Praidho Ruvatto A. Participaciones en grupos Jeo es miembro del staff de TheFandubTOP, prestando su voz como presentador y entrevistador en los Podcast TFT así como productor de algunos proyectos internos. Entre sus aportaciones destaca TheFandubTOP Weekly como su idea original. También formó parte del grupo de fandub dedicado al vocaloid denominado Fandubaloid con el personaje de Mikuo. Sitios Actualmente Jeo tiene 3 canales en Youtube; 2 de ellos inactivos y uno activo. En los cuales se pueden apreciar cada uno de sus trabajos fandubs. Además tiene un blog en el cual postea información acerca de sus proyectos y adaptaciones, así como los links de descarga de los archivos de audio de sus propios fandubs. Recientemente creó una página en facebook donde también publica sus fandubs así como comparte videos en general. Lista de Proyectos de Fandubs *Mezamero yasei *Parade *Closer *Sing *Sing (Version a piano) *Nos guara el Amor *Mi corazon encantado *Wild Flowers *Sinchronicity *Michi to you all *Toumei datta sekai *Marukaite Chikyuu *Bird *Butterfly *Brave heart *Period *Blaze *Never give up *Metro Film *Hatta Fute parade *Dive in the sky *We are xros heart *Mayonaka no orchestra *Song for *Hajimaru no wa sayounara *Kakakata kataomio-c (Adaptación de keirame hichudokune y dueto con ella misma) *Ten made todoke *Lovers (Adaptacion Marianne) *Yokubou no sakebe!! *FREEDOM *The love song *Place to try *Dive in the sky (segunda version) *Departure *By my side *Mask *Newsong *Uchikudaku! *Cascade (Adaptacion de Paz Veliz) *Ohayo shining day! *ROCKS (co-adaptación con Ruvatto A.) Datos Extras *Entre sus grupos de J-Rock y J-Pop favoritos están larc'n ciel, LM.C, t.pistonz+kmc y Aqua timez. *Planea retarse en el año 2015 al termino de su carrera universitaria. *Le gusta el género musical Trance así como amante de la música clásica. *Es admirador de la música del proyecto musical Era. *Amante de los animes y manga de Naruto y Naruto Shippuden. Así como de Inazuma Eleven. *Es seguidor de las series de The Simpson y Dr. House. Categoría:Edición Categoría:Canto Categoría:Adaptación